


Robin's Tactician's Compass

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Gender Bender, Harem, Incest, Mind Control, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformation, Twinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: After going to an odd bookshop, Robin obtains the Tactician's Compass, a magical object that allows a tactician to change any person in their army in any way they please. However, it seems that this compass also has corrupting qualities, as the more Robin uses it, the more his changes become sexual in nature.





	Robin's Tactician's Compass

“‘The Scouring: Myths of the Elibian Continent’, ‘The Robed Tactitian: Tactical Maneuvers from Legends of Old’, and ‘Mastering Combat: Fighting Without Second Seals’. That will be 1500 gold please.”

A hooded cashier placed the set of books the Yllisian tactician Robin had requested on the counter. Robin fumbled through his pockets, before handing over the money with a smile. It wasn’t every day he found some neat tactical books for such a cheap price. And not only that, but these books were also about the tactical maneuvers of mythical battles from countries he’d never heard off, so he was bound to learn something new.

He took the books and put them in a bag, eager to leave the shop and check out his brand-new loot, when the shopkeeper stopped him.

“Excuse me, you’re a tactician correct?” 

Robin looked at the man with a puzzled expression. “Y-Yeah?”

A smile crept onto the hooded man’s face. Suddenly, from underneath his robe he took out what looked like a pocket watch and showed it to Robin.

“This is what many call the Tactician’s Compass. It’s a very old relic, said to have the ability to change anyone in an army, but only the army’s tactician could use it. Given that you’re a tactician you probably have more use for it than me. Why don’t you go ahead and take it? Think of it as a gift from me for being a customer. This old man doesn’t get a lot of business these days.”

One of Robin’s eyebrows cocked up in bewilderment. What an odd thing to offer. Here was this shady hooded guy operating a bookstore he’d never heard of, giving him a strange ‘magical’ compass for no real reason. This was a classic setup for one of those bad fairy tales. With a moral about not taking things from strangers or something. Yet, it was just a mere compass… The object itself looked old and worn, with a faded gold chain and case, like a relic from a time long past, truly nothing special to look at.

Robin probably thought it over more than he should have. There was no way this compass could do magic, but there was also no real reason not to take it. It was free, and he could make use of a compass anyways, so really no harm no foul. Besides, it looked old enough to be a relic of some ancient civilization, which was definitely a positive. Worst case scenario he got a broken compass.

“Sure I’ll take it.” He said, taking the compass into his pocket before quickly left the store.

The hooded man merely grinned as the tactician left.

 

Robin sat in his tent completely engrossed in the book he’d just purchased. It went on about epic stories of how the marquess of a distant land fought a nefarious group of soulless soldiers with his friends and was able to succeed thanks to the aid of a tactical mastermind. It was so interesting! He would have continued reading were it not for the great growl that came from his stomach.

With a sigh, he put the book down and began heading towards the dining hall. On the way there, he reminisced on the fantastic tales from the book he was reading, imagining the battles in his head as he fiddled idly with his hands. That’s when he suddenly found the compass he’d gotten in his pocket once more. In his eagerness to read his new books, he’d completely forgotten about the old gadget. In fact, he hadn’t even opened it to check if it was…

PHOOSH!

The moment Robin opened the compass he began to feel a tremendous amount of energy fill his body, arcane knowledge of how to use the compass’s power entering his mind. He stood there, frozen both physically and in shock from the surge of force he felt around him, completely unmoving and lightheaded until his body absorbed all the energy that surrounded him. The compass… 

The compass was real! He could feel the power to change people in his army, mold them into whatever he wanted. Intricate details on how his world worked and how he could abuse it now filled his mind. He understood how to change a person’s intelligence to alter their magic, or their physical ability to edit their strength, or which skills each class learned, and even levels and experience. With the ability to know and modify these things, the tactical possibilities are endless.

But first he had to test it. A simple thing would do. He was hungry, but he could change that. With a sudden whisk of his mind, his hunger instantly disappeared, feeling full with a meal that increased his points of magic. Robin bounced in glee. With this power he could help the army achieve new height! 

And Robin knew who he should change first. With his new knowledge of the inner workings of his world, Robin understood that Frederick was one of the most powerful soldiers in the army. So, by making him even stronger, he could create one of the best soldiers in existence. Instead of going out of his way to fetch Frederick, Robin simply ordered Frederick come to him. He could now see all of his allies, on a grid-like map, and control them as well. Using his new abilities over his allies, he effortlessly moved Frederick towards him.

And as soon as he commanded, Frederick complied, for he was in front of him in no time. Robin gave a wide smile, excited to use his new powers, and got to work. First was strength. Bulking up Freddy’s strength would make him able to one hit KO any enemy, making battling easier. Beefing up Frederick’s arms and increasing his knowledge of lances, Robin saw with his own eyes how Frederick’s strength points increased. However, much to Robin’s disappointment, Frederick’s armor was bulky enough that he was unable to see the any of the physical changes. A devious grin came up the tactician’s face.

“Take your clothes off.” He blurted out.

Without question Frederick obeyed, quickly stripping his clothes off to leave the knight standing naked in the middle of camp, nothing but boxers on to cover his privates. Robin wanted to burst out laughing when he saw Frederick almost nude. Here was Frederick the Prude, in his shorts for everyone in camp to see. And no one around them thought anything of it, everyone else going on with their business as if there wasn’t a semi-naked man outside.

Finally taking a look at his arms, Robin noticed that they had definitely become much stronger. They looked humongous, as if he could lift his entire horse with a single one. It made sense of course, given that Frederic’s strength was through the roof. But, were it not for magic, Robin would have a hard time believing those were real. Not wanting to ogle another man for too long, Robin was about to order Frederick to put his clothes back on when another more devious idea popped into his head.

“Take the ALL off.” He said, covering a snicker from his mouth with his hand.

Once again, Frederick complied, taking off the last remaining piece of clothing and stood proudly naked, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. This time Robin couldn’t hold his laughter in and let a few giggles come out. This power was amazing. He could make anyone in this army do whatever he wanted, and they wouldn’t question it. Once Robin had composed himself once more, he decided he’d messed around with Frederick enough. He was about to tell him to put his clothes on, when…

‘What if I give him a pussy.’

A strange thought had come over him. He could replace Frederick’s penis with a vagina. It would be appropriate, cause Freddy always acted like he had something stuck up in his vagina- No that’s not right! Freddy can be annoying sometimes, but they were friends and Robin liked him. This was just a practical joke and test of his powers, there was nor reason to give Freddy a vagina… Right?

Robin ignored the strange thought and ordered Frederick to put his boxers back on. Now that Frederick had changed, it would be interesting to see if his son, Gerome, had changed as well. He found Gerome in the map and, just like he did with Frederick, moved him towards Robin. With the masked boy standing next to his father, Robin could see his Strength had definitely increased. It wasn’t as extreme as Frederick’s, but it was impressive nonetheless. Wanting to see he had experienced physical changes, he ordered his clothes off as well.

Just like his father, it appeared Gerome’s muscle mass had increased. Not to the same level, but it was interesting to know that any changes made to the father in this timeline would affect the children in the other timeline. But what if he could see those changes as they happened? Now interested in seeing these child-parent physical changes first hand, Robin decided to bring in Cherche along too. He brought her brought her next to her family to him and had her immediately strip to her underwear. Then, he began increasing her strength the same way he had increased Frederick before. 

It was an incredible sight to see. As her arms thickened and enlarged, so too did Gerome’s. Though his strength grew at a slower pace, both their physical prowess increased in tandem. Robin increased Cherche’s strength to ridiculous levels so that she could one hit KO all enemies as well, which left Gerome with enough strength points to do the same to most enemies bar some bosses.

Satisfied with his experiments, Robin thought of other ways he could change people.

‘Grow Cherce’s breasts’

Of course, he could grow Cherche’s breasts to increase her sexual appeal. With a quick thought, Cherche’s breasts began ballooning outwards, expanding rapidly from their modest bust, into massive G-Cups, barely able to be contained by her straining bra. Once her change was done, the bra magically adjusted to fit her, with the rest of her wardrobe changing to match.

Seeing the change made Robin’s penis very erect, the member pushing against his underwear with vigor. A look of excitement in his face, thinking of other changes he could make. Maybe make her ass bigger… Or maybe he should increase the size of Frederick’s cock to match his wife’s chest…

Suddenly Robin stopped himself in his tracks. What was he doing? All the changes he wanted to do were for the tactical benefit of the army, but he had just increased Cherche’s bust size. And more than that, he now had a massive erection because of it.

Something was terribly wrong here.

It seemed like the sudden accrual of power had gone to his head and he’d begun doing strange things. Robin gave a loud sigh. That was probably enough changes for today. Now what he needed to do now was sit back, relax, and leave this for another day. Maybe he’d even finish that book he was reading.

As he walked back to his tent though, Robin couldn’t help but think about the changes he’d made to Cherche. The image of her ballooning breasts was burnt into his mind, his erection still raging. Though he tried to calm down and think about other things, his mind always wandered back to that. He hadn’t really thought about using his powers for sexual satisfaction. But the fact that the prospect of it excited him so much was kind of scary.

Entering his tent, he saw his wife, Maribelle, rummaging through some things in her closet. She greeted him kindly and began to yapper on and on about something, but he didn’t pay attention. None of her words entered his mind at the moment. The world was a daze for Robin, the only thing he could think about at this moment was his power. There were so many changes he could do, so many ways to improve his life. All while the raging image of Cherche’s breasts haunted him.

“ROBIN!!”

Robin snapped out of his trance, noticing Maribelle on her knees as she looked for something in his bookshelf. 

“Thank the Gods! I’ve been talking to you for 10 minutes! Were you even paying attention? I wanted to know if you’ve seen my… the last time… … and I don’t… … …”

All her words became blank noise as a single thought entered his head.

‘Change her’

Robin sat down in his chair and turned it so it would give him a perfect view of his wife. He comfortably kicked back and relaxed to enjoy the show, as Maribelle’s breasts began to slowly but surely increase in size y, pushing out against her bra and dress until they became massive G-Cup mammaries, maybe even a bit bigger than Cherche’s. Robin’s cock was rock hard by this point, he had never felt such excitement in his life before. But it wasn’t enough.

“Maribelle.”

He called out to her, causing her to turn towards me.

“From now on, whenever you see my erect penis you’ll give me a titjob.” He said matter-of-factly. 

With a swift swipe of his arm, he pulled his pants down and took his shorts off, revealing his erect cock. Maribelle blushed at the sight of the erect member. She approached Robin, quickly taking her top off.

“Oh my… I hate it when you get like that.” She said with a smile, unhooking her bra to release her massive flopping breasts from their constraints.

Without thinking twice, she knelt in front of him and placed his member between her breasts. Robin’s head turned back in pleasure as he felt his entire dick being devoured by Maribelle’s soft flesh. Her breasts covered his penis completely, making his pole so look tiny in comparison that it could not be seen buried beneath her globes of fat.

Though this was a problem Robin could quickly fix, and he increased the size of his cock, which pushed the breast tissue away as his enormous dickhead poked out from her cleavage. With a smile, Maribelle began moving her breasts up and down Robin’s rod. Robin bit down on his lip, his new elongated cock was much more sensitive, while it was engulfed by mounds and mounds of soft delicious fat.

Maribelle continued on, slowly moving her globes of fat around Robin’s massive tower while Robin shook underneath her. Her breasts were so warm and soft, the way they squeezed down on his member was unlike anything he’d felt before. He panted and breathed with glee, the sensations were too much, if this went on for much longer…

“Hey ma!” 

Suddenly his son, Brady entered Robin’s tent, catching the tactitian by surprise.

“Ya seen my tea set? I swear, the last time I saw it, it was here.”

“No Brady, I don’t know where your teaset is. I’m busy right now, so you’ll have to wait”

Robin couldn’t believe it. Brady was there, looking at his mother giving his father a titjob and acting like nothing was wrong. 

“It’s ok, I’ll wait… Got nothing better ta do anyways…” He said, crossing his arms.

It must have been because he used his powers, now everyone thought Maribelle giving him titjobs was normal. Robin held on tight to his seat from the intense pleasure.

‘Change him’

Suddenly, Brady’s hair began growing longer and longer, losing its white coloration in favor of a bright blonde tone. His face became rounded and softer, while his features became daintier and more feminine. Soon, his longer hair began to be reformed and restyled, beginning to look just like Maribelle’s. His Adam’s apple disappeared, with his muscle mass decreasing exponentially and his whole-body reforming to a more feminine structure. His pecks softened and expanded outwards, forming massive G-cup breasts that looked as comically big as Maribelle’s. His waist thinned down and his body slimmed, while his legs became softer and longer.

Then his penis then began shrinking, becoming smaller and smaller until only a nub remained. His balls receded back into his body, with his ballsack deflating rapidly until only smooth skin remained. Then, where the smooth skin once was, a vertical slit opened up, with a uterus developing inside him. His former balls began to shake and morph, reforming into functioning ovaries. Thus, his penis had fully transformed into a vagina.

That’s when his clothes began changing. His dark priestly robes turned a bright pink, with his top adjusting for his breasts, and white frills filling up his neck area. His midsection extended downwards, with his robe turning into puffy baggy pants. His gloves turned white and feminine, with his dark shoes turning into stylish brown boots. Finally, two white bows appeared on his hair, and a bra appeared for his breasts, with his boxers being replaced with dainty white panties.

Now, where once stood Brady was now an exact copy of Maribelle, except for the scar on her left eye, the only way to distinguish the two. She made a sly grin, and confidently walked towards Robin and Maribelle.

“Move away, sis.” She said, in a voice identical to Maribelle’s, as she took her top and bra off. “Let me show you how it’s done.”

She pushed away Maribelle, who responded with a pout, and engorged Robin’s penis with her tits. Robin moaned as he felt his penis being enraptured once more, much to the delight of the new Maribelle, who smiled lustily. Without break, this new Maribelle began pumping her breasts up and down Robin’s dick with much more force. Whereas Maribelle’s titjob was soft and delicate, the new Maribelle’s titjob was fast and harsh.

Robin groaned, the combination of the new Maribelle’s soft skin and rough movements making him shake with happiness, as she used her tits to mercilessly pump Robin’s trembling dick. Loud slapping noises and shlicking sounds could be heard as the background noise while Robin closed his eyes and sat back, all of his senses fazed from the sheer pleasure he was experiencing.

Suddenly, Robin’s eyes bolted right open, as he felt his face being pulled. Before him was Maribelle, a look of unsatisfied lust in her face. She pulled their faces closer until their lips met and the two of them shared a deep kiss. While Maribelle’s tongue darted in and around Robin’s mouth, Robin closed his eyes to reciprocate the passionate kiss. The myriad of sensations was too much for Robin, his began to dick twitch between the new Maribelle’s breast.

“That’s the ticket” She said, giving a satisfied smile while her head dropped down to encase Robin’s tip in her mouth.

Robin recoiled back as he came, his sperm shooting directly into the new Maribelle’s mouth at a lightning pace. The new Maribelle took it all in, drinking the cum down as fast as it came, making sure she didn’t let a drop spill. The dick continued spasming for some time, continually spewing huge drops of cum thanks to his size of his new member. As Robin relaxed from the orgasm, his lips continued to be locked with Maribelle’s.

He couldn’t believe it. Robin had just gotten a titjob from someone who used to be his son and now was his wife’s twin and wife. This entire situation was so wrong, but he could still feel some arousal from how fucked up it was. Even his dick was still somewhat stiff. Maribelle finally let go of Robin, who sat back on his chair panting heavily, while the new Maribelle sat back, licking up any cum that might’ve slipped out.

“Look at what you did to him, Marybelle!” Maribelle exclaimed. “He’s all tired now.”

Marybelle scoffed. “He’s out of breath because you kissed him. And anyways, this wouldn’t have happened if you gave better titjobs.”

Maribelle pouted and crossed her arms, as much as she could anyways given her breast size. 

“It’s as if you just got those breasts yesterday.” Marybelle sighed “Someday you’ll have to learn how to use them.”

“Well, at least I’m better at vaginal than you!” Maribelle retorted, to which Marybelle met with an eye roll.

“Papa?” Suddenly, a new voice called out from outside the tent. “Here you are papa!”

It was his daughter, Morgan, with her usual smile and blond hair. Robin would have been extremely embarrassed, were it not for the fact that everyone seemed to think everything he did was normal. He sat straight up to address his daughter, but before he could say what was on his mind, a new thought appeared.

‘Change her’

Robin might’ve turned his son into his wife’s twin, but he didn’t want to turn to incest. Thus, he changed his daughter’s past so that instead of him being her father, her father was now some random Yllesian farmer. The two had met during the army’s travel and fallen in love due to their interest in strategy. And now she was part of his harem. He made her a bit older while he was at it, adding a few inches to her height, making her body more mature and curvier, and making her breasts more bountiful. Not to the degree of Maribelle’s, but still plenty larger than most of the army’s.

Morgan’s excited strut towards Robin turned more sexual and sensual as a deviant smile crept upon Morgan’s face. She sat on top of Robin’s still naked lap and leaned quite close to him.

“Having fun without me, darling.” She said in a sexy tone, while she caressed his face with her hand. “I hope you saved some from me…”

God Robin had made his daughter- er wife hot. The way she lustily stared directly into his eyes and sweetly spoke to him, it made his dick completely erect even though he’d just cum a few minutes ago.

“I always save some for you, darling.” Robin answered, pulling her face closer to his and the two shared an amorous kiss, their tongues interconnecting in their mouths.

As their lips parted, Morgan began the process of undressing herself. She stripped her clothes off sensually, using exaggerated movements that accentuated her features, all while having a deviant look on her face, her gaze not parting away from Robin’s. And how her body had matured. Lean curves that traveled along her figure, soft bountiful fat in the right places. She looked like she was taken straight out of a dirty magazine, it left Robin’s mouth agape in surprise.

Gently, she took hold of Robin’s massive pole and pointed it towards her dripping womanhood, her incredible amount of leaking making her arousal apparent. She slowly began lowering herself onto Robin’s pole, making a cute little moan as she felt his entire head enter her. Robin merely sat back and enjoyed the show, letting his new wife do all the work as she skewered his dick deeper and deeper into her.

She kept going down slowly and slowly, stopping as she felt his dickhead touch her womb. Though even that wasn’t enough, for she gave herself a little push and forced his dick to the back of her womb. She let out a joyous moan as his dick filled her entire vagina up. Robin groaned, enjoying the tight feeling of his wife’s pussy. Though he was a little disappointed that his dick was too big for Morgan, as her cunt was completely full, even though that one fourth of Robin’s dick was still left.

After taking some time to relax, Morgan began moving up and down Robin’s dick. Slowly at first, she took care to plan each and every push and pull so as to not hurt herself. Though as she went on, she began picking up speed, her need for release overpowering her care for pain. Soon, Morgan’s expression changed from that of knowing lust, to one of need, her arousal growing ever stronger.

“Ugh, you are so needy Morgan.” Scoffed Marybelle.

“And very jealous too.” Added Maribelle. “We can’t treat our hubby well one time without you coming in and wanting to do stuff.”

Robin rolled his eyes. He definitely didn’t want to deal with this right now.

“Whenever I’m playing with one of the girls in my harem, the rest of you will lez out with each other.” Robin commanded.

Immediately, the Maribelle twins complied and they shot into and amorous embrace, sharing kisses and breast gropes. That should keep them busy for a while, Robin thought. 

He now turned to Morgan once again. Growing increasingly impatient with his wife’s sluggish speed, Robin grabbed Morgan’s waist and pushed her all the way down, pushing his tremendous tool all the way inside her with a satisfied groan. Morgan made a little whimper, feeling Robin’s penis stretch out her vagina past what should normally be possible.

But that wasn’t it. Robin pushed Morgan away and then slammed her into him with great force, making a loud moan come out from Morgan’s mouth. He then did it again, this time with more force as he held Morgan tightly with both hands. And then again and again, handling Morgan with roughness and intensity as he forcefully pulled and pushed her into him. Morgan’s face was blank with pleasure, her expression wide eyed and dumb as she orgasmed from Robin’s increasing force. While she enjoyed being the active one in the relationship, she preferred it much more when Robin took the lead. She truly loved the way he treated her roughly, as if she was only a toy for his pleasure.

Robin moaned loudly as he pumped his dick into Morgan. It was clear his dick didn’t fit, so squeezing it all into her made the tightness he felt from her pussy feel so good. He felt his cock twitch. It wouldn’t be long before he came. So, with one last slam, he pulled Morgan to him, fitting his entire dick in her, and began unloading his massive reservoir of cum directly into her womb. Morgan orgasmed happily, letting excited moans out as she felt her vagina being filled with Robin’s cum. Robin arched back, this orgasm feeling better than anything else he’d experience in his life, relaxing while his penis unloaded without worry. 

As the last shots of sperm left Robin’s dick an extreme wave of drowsiness came over him. Not only had he already cum twice today, he’d also used his new power a whole bunch too. The experiences and the time were too much for him to handle and he finally passed out on his chair.

 

Robin awoke to the sounds of chirping outside of his tent, the sun shining down happily on this brand-new day. Turning to his right, he found his wife, Morgan, sleeping soundly with a dopey smile on her face. To his left, were his other wives, Maribelle and Marybelle, sweetly sleeping with their arms wrapped together. His bed was now bigger of course, to accommodate the new members of his harem. 

Robin willed his dick erect, so it shot up, pushing past his pajama boxers which he quickly whisked away with his mind. Then he willed Maribelle awake, and she began giving him a titjob and blowjob as soon as she noticed his erection. What better way to start the day than with a blowjob? 

He sat back to enjoy his titjob, when suddenly he noticed something strange. Why were his wives wearing clothes? With a quick thought, all of Robin’s wives’ clothes disappeared, leaving the three of them buck naked, never able to wear clothes again. How else would he enjoy their naked bodies? With a yawn, Robin stretched. A great new day awaited him.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one of the stories I wrote but I haven't posted. The reason why I didn't post this one was because this was intended to be the prologue of a much larger thing where Robin goes and changes the Yllisean army all willy nilly. I wanted to make it so that he would slowly become more and more corrupt, but it ended up being too long and this was all I came up with. I thought this would be good enough for slow "corruption" buildup, but looking back on it it wasn't that slow. Someday I'll be able to do slow corruption. Someday... Besides that, I don't think I have anything else to say about this story. I only have one more unpublished story left and its a weird one so look forward to that! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story. Cheers!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/CTFMeister


End file.
